Printed wiring cards have edge portions with a multitude of contacts extending generally parallel to one another and commonly located on both sides of the card along the same edge. The connector that is used with the card has a cord with a plurality of conductors which are terminated at the respective contacts of the connector; these contacts being in position to touch the different contacts of the printed wiring card when the connector is in position on the edge of the wiring card.
It has been the conventional practice to have interferences located in such positions that the connector cannot be assembled with the card except in one position which locates the proper contacts of the connector over or under the corresponding contacts of the printed wiring card. Prior art connectors have been held in place by screws. The connector of the present invention is constructed so that it is self latching to the printed wiring card and screw connections are no longer necessary. This greatly shortens the time required for assembly and disassembly of a connector with a printed wiring card.
The connector has a shell for protecting the contacts. This shell is made in two halves which are assembled when the connector is manufactured and the shell is constructed so that it is open on one side to admit the edge of a printed wiring circuit card into contact with the contact in the connector. It is another feature of the present invention that the halves of the connector shell are interlocking. This facilitates the manufacture of the connector by cutting down the time required for its assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.